


A measure of friendship

by poeticeclipse



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticeclipse/pseuds/poeticeclipse
Summary: Is forming friendships in the office ever a good idea?





	A measure of friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all ideas come right before you need sleep?  
> I may end up editing later I dont know but too eager to post now;)

Jim's pov

Ryan's been a temp here for several months now and I still can't really get a feel on the guy.  
He's so closed off most of the time like he doesn't want to get to know anyone or get friendly with them.  
I know a lot of people are like that, that prefer to keep their work life separate from their personal life.  
And I guess that would be the end of it except sometimes he does join in, with a shy smile, and goes along  
with it even if he doesn't have too, like the time we held office Olympics. It makes me wonder how he really  
feels about us. About me. I find myself watching him for a reaction to my antics like a big brother  
desperately trying to prove he's cool to his younger bro.

I'm running a little late this morning but still stop to smile at Pam as I walk in "Hey"  
"Hi" she returns cheerfully. I'm about to say more when I spot Ryan sitting perched on Angela's desk  
with Dwight and Michael hovering close by. The first aid kit is open and she seems to be bandaging Ryan's  
hand as Dwight is snarking about all the ways she's doing it wrong and Michael is alternating between  
patting Ryan's back and wringing his own hands. "What's going on?" I ask Pam Shocked.  
"Oh," she looks down clearly uncomfortable "he, um...he got into a...bit of an altercation earlier is all." She manages.  
"Is all?" I say narrowing my eyes she clearly knows more.  
but I'm interrupted from asking more questions as Michael loudly claps his hands together "Okay people back to work!"  
He bellows. "Back to work!" Dwight echos glaring around the office. Michael completely ignores him, instead  
turning to Ryan "You sure you can work today?" he asks leaning in "I understand if it's just too much. Maybe  
you should go home and rest? or better yet..." he says practically leering  
"we could go to my place. Relax, order some take-out, catch some flicks." he says in his best "I'm hip!" voice.  
"Um, no. Thanks." Ryan says backing away uncomfortably "Really it's fine."  
Poor guy looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi.  
"If you're sure?" Michael presses.  
"Totally." Ryan states edging past and making a bee line for his desk, eyes wide.  
"He's so brave." Michael whispers before returning to his office. I am so confused right now.  
"What?" I mouthed at Pam. She shakes her head a little before looking down. Seriously!? I sigh reaching for the phone and start making calls.

The whole morning I keep sneaking glances at Ryan and I swear his eyes keep flicking towards me as well.  
At lunch I find him alone quietly eating his sandwich. "Hey man." I say grabbing a seat.  
He startles glancing up. "Oh, hey." he responds uncertainly.  
"Watcha eating?" I ask just to establish some sort of conversation.  
"Tuna." He says eying me suspiciously.  
"Cool." I respond then cringe, cool?  
"Yeah." He says slowly. It's an awkward silence before he's standing up and tossing the remains of his  
sandwich in the trash "Gotta get back to work." he mumbles retreating. I sigh banging my head down  
on the table. "Jim" Pam says walking in "leave Ryan alone if he wants to tell you he will."  
"Why would he even care if I knew?" I question. She just kind of shrugs helplessly.  
"Wait," I start "this doesn't have anything to do with me does it?"  
"Jim." She sighs.  
"It does. Why won't you tell me?"  
"Look Jim Ryan's not really looking to get close to people at a job that's only temporary."  
How does she know so much I wonder?  
"But this morning when he heard someone talking smack about you and he just kinda snapped."  
"What?" I say reeling.  
"He didn't want me to mention it so, you know..." she says nervously.  
"Fine." I say "I won't." 

Things seem to return to normal as the day goes on. Ryan doesn't even flinch when I lean on the arm of  
his chair to catch the clip of Chappel he's watching. "Right?" He says agreeing with the comedian and  
looking up at me. "Yeah, totally." I grin, happy to have things relaxed between us again. 

It's 4:58 and I'm stretching getting ready to gather my things as others are starting to trickle out.  
I catch Ryan's eye as he's leaving "Later." I call  
"Yeah, later." He gives a little wave.  
I smile maybe he's starting to rethink his no friends at work stance, I hope. I beam at Pam and she smiles  
back. "Things good between you two?" She questions.  
"Yeah. I still wish I knew who he got in a fight with though." I muse.  
"Does it even matter?" She says tightly. What in the world? I'm about to ask her what's wrong when the  
door opens and Roy steps through sporting a startling white bandage across his nose. My mouth drops open.  
"You got something to say?" He barks.  
"No not a thing." I say trying not to grin.  
"How's your nose?" Pam asks concerned reaching up to touch his face.  
"Fine!" He growls swatting her hand away. "Squirrely little punk was lucky that's all." he says  
"It's not even broken just fractured. Little princess probably did more damage to his hand anyway." He continues to grumble.  
I nearly snicker thinking about Ryan flexing his hand out after typing at the end of the day.  
Yeah, clearly his hand is beyond repair after meeting that brick of a face I think rolling my eyes.  
I say goodnight to Pam and head down to my car. Maybe Ryan and I are better friends then I realized I think.

Ryan's pov

 

It was a stupid idea. I knew it as soon as my fist connected with Roy's nose.  
I couldn't believe I just punched a guy, much less big behemoth Roy.  
I just couldn't stand hearing him bash Jim like that.  
I mean Jim's a nice guy, like an actual nice guy. He always includes everyone  
in his wild ideas and even takes up for the people he doesn't really get along with when the chips are down.  
So, yeah I punched him and it felt pretty good. well, I mean not my hand that actually hurt. Like punching  
a brick wall. But still stupid. I'm not trying to make a name for myself here, become "that guy", make friends,  
that's what I told Pam after she witnessed the whole thing. "Why wouldn't you want Jim to be your friend?"  
Pam had asked confused not even seeming all that mad that I just decked her fiance. I guess she didn't appreciate  
him going off on Jim either."He's nice."  
"Yeah, I know." I mumbled. But I don't have work friends actually I don't really have "friends" at all.  
Sure I have some guys from high school I still hang out with that like to party in the same way I do but it's really more of convenient acquaintances. I mean being in your early twenty's and shooting coke alone in bars is some kind of pathetic, so I invite the guys and say it's a party and somehow in my twisted mind that makes it better.  
But I don't expect other people to understand, especially someone like Jim.  
"Look just, maybe not tell Jim okay?" I asked wincing.  
"Sure." She replied slowly, still confused.  
"Thanks." I said rushing into the office ahead of her only to get ambushed by Angela  
"What happened to your hand?" she asked stiffly.  
"Uh, ran into a doorknob." I replied smirking slightly.  
She huffed "I'm head of the safety office. Let me see your hand." She grabbed my hand turning it this way and that.  
"It doesn't appear broken just bruised with quite a bit of swelling. I'll wrap it and you should probably put some ice on it."  
She decides solemnly.  
"Thanks." I say, surprised I mean it. I'm not used to people looking out for me even if it is their "job".  
"Sure." she says smiling slightly. Then Dwight and Michael notice us and come running over  
shouting instructions we don't need. I barely notice Jim walk in. I'm too busy trying to keep my  
whole body from shuddering at Michale's touch. But I notice him ask Pam something and she briefly  
glances over, I widen my eyes at her pleading and she looks away. Michael shouts to get back to  
work and eventually (after turning Michael down...again.) I make it to my desk working hard not  
to look at Jim. 

Lunch was awkward. I could tell he wanted to ask what had happened and was working his way up to  
it. But really how do you explain to another guy that you took on someone three times your size  
defending his honor? No. Lame, girly, pathetic, I couldn't do it. So I made an excuse, tossed  
my half eaten sandwich and got back to work. I watched Pam walk in but didn't want to even think  
about what they would discuss. I just hoped she wouldn't rat me out.

After that things seemed to get better. Jim stopped staring me down across the room, started  
hazing Dwight again. I relaxed. I didn't even mind him coming over and sitting on my chair  
to watch Chappel with me. 

Later, after waving bye to Jim. I couldn't stop my thoughts. Maybe I could have a work friend.  
Sliding into my car I spot the the white powder residue in the cupholder. 

Only a work friend, I reiterate to myself.


End file.
